Writen in blood
by Logan Alastor
Summary: What if the digidestined had a diffrent destiny on earth? What if all vampires wern't evil? What if an ancient vampire had bine reborn and turned Yama into a bloodsucker? What if the slayer was the key to the worlds distruction? What if the slayer wasn't
1. Rock stars and Vampirs ain't good bed fe...

  
  
Disclamer: Me not own digimon.   
  
Anyway, I said I was gonna make a vampire fic, so here we are. This is the firs chapter. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one.  
  
  
In with the wrong crowed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamatto wiped the sweat from his forhead. That was one hell of a concert. He sat on a chair in his dressing room, putting  
his guitar away. The rest of the band had left. That was a good thing. He like walking home alone. It gave him a chance to  
think.  
  
Yamatto wasn't what was thought to be the thinking kinda guy. He didn't think about computers or technologie, like a cetain  
friend of his who's last name was the same as a famouse canadian fisher. He though about life. His life. What he was gonna  
do tommorow. Who he wanted to meet tommorow. Thoughts about a certain pink haired girl he had a crush on, along with 2 other  
"friends" of his. The only person who wasn't intrested in her was Taichi, who's thoughts were derected to a tenis-playing  
red-head he had a crush on since the first day he saw her. He smiled. He was in a world of romance. Taichi Loved Sora. Sora  
felt the same way. They both told him. But instead of telling them, he'd sit and watch them blush uncontrolably when they   
talk about eatch other. He knew since there first trip to digiworld, really. He figured it out when Metalgarrurumon's   
sensors picked up increased heat singnatures from the 2 of them. He only sensed them at the mention of the others name, but  
none the less it was obviouse that those heat traces hinted passion or embarrasment. Sometimes the 2 even blushed when they  
were talking to eatch other. Most would get tierd of it after a while, but yamatto wanted to see if the 2 had the courage  
2 admit it to eatch other. If they didn't in the next month, he'd set them up. But really his main concern was the contest  
for Mimi, the "Certain Pink haired girl" he was talking about. Though he really liked her, he really shouldn't consider her  
a prize. Jyou said that to him. He wants everyone to think he only considers her a friend, and he does a good job. But at   
times he shows definet weakness. When he comment that Mimi was like a challenge for him and Kouroshiro, Jyou was totally  
on him. He yelled at him about how Mimi wasn't a priz to be won. He was really mad, for about 5 minutes. That's the longest  
hes ever seen Jyou mad. Once Jyou caught a girl in school saying Mimi was a sheep. Yamatto though Jyou would blow a fuse,   
but instead he casully walked up and bumped right into her, making her drop her books, and saying "Sorry loser" while making  
his pass. Hikari was another one. Daisuke and Taikaru were always trying to impress her. Even though T.K was alot cooler  
and less obvious the Daisuke. Then there was Ken and Miyako. They were the only ones actually going ou-  
  
Yamatto's thought's were cut short as a car was speeding at him. Acting on instinced, Yamatto flexed every muscle in his   
legs, and and leaped out of the path of the car. Yamatto hit the pavement hard with the wind nocked out of him. When Yamatto  
finally found the strength to turn he saw the driver had got out of the car and was moving his way. Yamatto winced as he   
felt a pain in his mouth. He spat out a solid object. It was white and blood mixed with the saliva. He must have hit face  
first. Yamatto finally managed to get up. He had some pretty bad cut's and bruses, but nothing seriouse. He must have bine  
daydreaming agian, because then he felt a strong hand grab him by the coller. Yamatto didn't have time to prepare himself  
and in seconds found himself being slamed agenst the wall, wincing in pain, he managed to fight off the dissyness and get  
a look at the enemy.   
  
He was a big man, looked about in his early twenties. He had short, brown hair and dark eyes. His big arms pined Yamatto  
to the wall, preventing him from moving. Yamatto juged by the way he was looking at him and the slow, heavy breaths this  
guy was incredibly pissed.  
  
"Look, you little bastered," The man said. "...didn't your mama tell you to look both ways before you cross?"  
  
Yamatto grabed the arms of the man and squeesed. The mans grip loosend, giving Yamatto the opertunity to break his grip.  
  
"Didn't they teach you in driving school to stop at a stop sign?" Yamatto shot back. The man grit his teeth. Yamatto had a  
point. Yamatto had the right-away. The man clenched both his fists, as if he was going to attack Yamatto. Yamatto raised his  
fists. He was ready for a fight, if need be. The man took at shot at Yamatto's face. With cat-like agility, Yamatto   
side steped the punch, as a scream from the man told Yamatto that the man's fist had hit the brick wall. The man backed away  
from Yamatto, clenching his fist in agony. Yamatto saw this a his chance. Before the man knew it, Yamatto had attacked,   
with a hard blow to the gut. the man fell backwards in pain as Yamatto watched. Yamatto didn't want to seriously hurt him.   
he just wanted to get his point across. The man was doubled-over in pain, holding his stomach after Yamatto hit him. Yamtto  
sighed and picked up his guitar case, and walked away.   
  
"Good thing I stoped the fight there," Yamatto thought. "...That guy was probably big enough to take me down."  
  
Yamatto turned his head to make sure the guy was alright. But when he turned around, he found only the car there, lights and  
still in park. Yamatto raised his eyebrow. He went over to investigate.  
  
Yamatto was feeling a bit conserned at first. Maybe the man was getting a weapon of some sort. Yamatto quickly cheaked the  
inside of the car. When he was done he checked the trunk. (He managed to get the trunk open since the keys were still in  
the ignition.) Yamatto was getting really worried now. This guy just disapiered in thin air. Damn, this was spooky.  
  
Yamatto had to hurry home and report this to the police. He set a steady pace of joging. Whatever happened to that guy may  
be after him. Maybe some kind of evil got him. Yamatto laughed at his exuse. He had to stop watching those Evil Dead movies.  
  
Yamatto had gone about 5 blocks, so he was only five minutes from his house now. He stoped to to take a break. He was   
outside the movie rental store. He took a look at the posters for some of the low buget movies they had on sale. None were  
perticularly intresting, but his eyes suddenly stoped at one. Yamatto felt a cool breeze send a chill up his spine as he  
read it.  
  
  
"Shadow of the Vampire." I read.  
  
  
  
  
Yamatto snaped out of his trance. He shook his head a little and laughed. Vampires! Yeah, right, he was about as sure about  
there being Vampires in Tokyo as he was that Myotismon was afraid of Bunnies. The odd's of there being Vampires in the city  
were the same as getting tickets to the new Jurassic Park movie on late notice. In other words, Impossible. Yamatto sighed  
and turned around to keep moving, when a warm, wet liqiude touched the back of his neck and made him jump. He touched the  
warm, sticky liquid. It was a colore he reconised well. It was red. 3 more drops fell on his head. As Yamatto looked up,  
he could hear the squeeking of a bat.  
  
Yamatto's eyes widened in horror. Above him stood a women, pale as the moonlight, carrying the man Yamatto had saw before.  
Her red hair mached the color of her red dress. The frightening part wasn't that she was stading ON the wall, but her teeth,  
that looked just like fangs, were buried in the mans neck. Her cold eyes on Yamatto. Yamatto screamed and ran away, dropping  
his guitar case as it shattered into splinters.]  
  
  
Yamatto ran like a man possest, not bothering to be carfull of cars or people, not that their were any anyway. Yamatto never  
stoped running, not even looking back. Except once. He took one glance over his shoulder, just before he slamed into   
something hard.  
  
Damn!  
  
Yamatto hadn't seen any wall. Where the hell did it come from? Yamatto wanted to look to see what he hit, but he was to dizzy  
to see much except for blurs. Damn, he hoped he hadn't screwed up his vision when he hit the wall. But as his vision was  
clearing, saw he hadn't hit a wall. It was a man. Yamatto feared for his life as he noticed the man had fangs. He was one  
of the things he saw back there. Yamatto tried to scream, but he could move his lips. He wanted to move, but his limbs   
refused to move. He felt himself lift up before the creature. It wore a dark cape, and dark cloths, his eyes and his short  
hair were dark. The guy was a damn goth, Yamatto thought. The man smiled and moved his lips,  
  
  
"I am far from a goth, brother."  
  
He just read my thoughts, Yamatto thought to himself. Why the hell did he call him brother? Hes probably reading his thoughts  
right now. Suddenly, Yamatto saw light blue glow in his chest. He wanted to see what it was but his white tank top covered  
it, and he could'nt move. The hand of the man in front of him riped the Tank top in two, reaviling Yamatto musculair, bare   
chest. Yamatto move his eyes down. In the center of his chest was a tattoo. A tattoo of the crest of friendship.  
  
"So I was right." The man said. "You are one of chosen children. You will make a powerful servent, brother."  
  
The man opened his mouth, showing the full extent of his fangs, as they avanced to his neck. Yamatto tried to scream as the  
fangs penatrated the delicate flesh of Yamatto's neck. The blood flowed out slowly and painfully,as  
the minutes sliped by like hours. With realisation that his life was over, salt water finally reached his eyes. Yamatto tried  
  
despretly to make noise, but alas, the spell held ferm. Finally, Yamatto felt unconsiousness coming. Just before he passed  
out, with tears flowing from his eyes, Yamatto made one last mental thought to the man...   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
The man, raising his head from Yamatto's neck, licking his lips, smiled and said:  
  
"The leader of your future, brother."  
  
With those last Yamatto finally fell into unconsiousness from bloodloss, with the question burning into his skull...  
  
  
  
  
".....My future?...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. Stay in touche for chapter 2 to see what happense to Yamatto. Next, we see what happense   
when Taichi finds himself going Head-to-head with a Vampire...with the help of another Vampire??? See you in a few!  
  
  
  
~SomeguyY2k  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Excuse me, but aren't you dead?

  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Digimon so sue me....Ok, don't take that seriously.   
  
  
Anyway, I hope we all enjoyed our last chapter. I know I spelt Yamato's name wrong....it's my bad. Now, let's take a look  
at...   
  
  
  
  
  
The plot so far:  
  
Yamato is walking home from a consert when he is attacked by a rather large man. Suddenly the man disapiers. Yama finds  
the man hanging from a rooftop, getting a serious hicky from a chick with fangs. Yamato runs into another blood sucking   
psycho and is now a slave of the Vampires.  
  
In this chapter:  
  
Taichi and Sora are about to find themselfs in some serious shit. But make a new friend along the way.  
  
  
  
  
Anyway, SomeguyY2k and DigiwarriorTaichi (finally) present:  
  
  
  
  
Written in blood  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
Pardon me, but aren't you dead?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Noon  
  
  
"So, you wanna come with me?" Jyou said from the park bench  
  
"Nah, I got other stuff to do." Taichi said in reply, sitting on one of the swings. "I'm heading down to the police station   
to see if they have a lead on what happened to Yamato yet." Taichi was silent for a bit. "Does Mimi know?"  
  
Jyou sighed. "Nope, I was planing to tell her when she arrived, I wanted to see if wanted to come with me."  
  
Taichi shook his head. "Sorry, but I gotta know what happend to Yamato. He wouldn't just run away without telling one of us."  
  
Jyou placed his left hand to his chin. "Yeah," He said. "...I think he would. Yamato always kept things to himself. I don't  
see why he wouldn't here. If you ask me, your giving him a little to much credit."  
  
Taichi stood up. "Jyou, your a great guy and all, but for a guy who is sepposed to have the crest of reliability, you sure  
have a funny way of showing it."  
  
Jyou lifted his head up from pondering. "Taichi, don't get smart with me." Jyou said. "We all know Yamato is a secretive  
kinda guy. You know just as well as I do that if something came up, Yamato would keep us all in the dark until it's to late."  
Jyou closed his eyes and pondered again. "You should know that better then anybody. And so should I."  
  
Taichi clenched his fist as it shook with anger. "I just don't see why he has to be that way. When is he gonna learn we have  
to do things as a team? When is he gonna learn..."  
  
"Shut up, Taichi." Jyou snapped.  
  
Taichi's hazel eyes quickly shot a Jyou as he made that comment. "What did you just say to me, Jyou?"  
  
"I said shut up." Jyou said. "Not everything is about the team, Taichi. There is no more team anymore. Just us. No more   
Digidestined. We don't do things that way anymore. We don't think about saving the world. We have to think aboutour lives,   
rather then fighting some kind of new evil. Were not little eleven-year-olds with fighting the forces of evil  
anymore. Were sixteen-year-olds fighting the forces of everyday life. Your living in the past Taichi. Welcome to the now."  
  
Taichi clenched his teeth and punched his fist into his hand. "I just don't see why HE can't live in the now."  
  
Jyou, still in his pondering position, sighed. "The same reason you can't. Hes to used to the adventure. To used to being  
alone. Maybe he ran away for both. Then agian maybe he has a good reason. Maybe he had a family incedent. Who knows? These  
things happen. We don't know all the answers. I wish I did. After all, men aren't angels." Jyou opened his eyes and looked   
into the sky, watching birds fly by the sun. "Not everyone with wings get's to be one."  
  
Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Have you bine reading poetry again, Jyou? Cuz'I got no idea what your talking about."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Night fall  
  
  
  
The Vampires fangs drew the girl's blood as they broke the skin of her neck with a sickening crunch. Slowly, he began to   
drink the blood from her viens. Finally, he droped the doomed girl to his feet. Yamato wiped the blood from his demonic face  
on the sleeve of his black shirt. His face was truly horrific. He looked like Yamato, with the exception of his blue eyes  
being replaced with dark, crimson red ones, not to mention the fact that his face was pale and bloodless, and the fact that  
he had fangs.  
  
He wore black. Black Khakis and a black sleeve shirt. It was a button up shirt. It was all buttoned up except his chest,   
revieled his tattoo. The tattoo had the symbole of the crest of friendship.  
  
Another thing that was noticeable was his hands. They were no longer hands anymore. They were claws. Powerful, flesh ripping  
claws.  
  
Yamato loved his claws. With his claws he could kill a full grown Grizzly bear in one strike. Vampires didn't only hunt man.  
They are, of course, safe from desease, but for countless years vampires have hunted animal and man alike. Out of all the  
new assets to being a Vampire, Yamato loved his claws the most.  
  
But in an instent, it all disapiered. He looked like regulair Yamato, hands and face. He was still dressed in his odd  
looking outfit, but other then that, and the fact that his red eyes had changed to black, he looked normal. After wiping the  
rest of the blood off his face, Yamato move over to a tree and began wiping his sleeve on the leaves. Yamato curse himself  
for using his sleeve. Blood stains horribly on cloths, even if it was black. Crap, now he had it all over his hands. The  
blood was all over his hands and the leaves on the branch. He was in serious shit with the police if they found his DNA in  
the blood. He was presumed missing, and that's the way he wanted to stay. Grabbing the branch with one hand, he effortlessly  
riped the branch from the tree. Yamato steped over the dead blond he had just killed and headed to the river. How carless of  
people these days. They take a walk along the river, not once thinking what might be in the bushes. Mortals are so ignorent.  
Yamato put a foot in the river, and smiled at what he was seeing. It looked like a branch was flowting in the air by itself.  
One could see intresting things when he had no reflexion. Just then, a hand clasp on his shoulder, making him jump. Yamato  
turned his head in anger, knowing who it was.  
  
  
"Maya!!!" Yamato yelled to the long haired red-headed Vampire. "Would ya stop doin' that???"  
  
"Awwww, did I scare little Yamato?" She said in a childs voice.   
  
"Well, yeah!" Yamato said. "You would when you just killed your prey. Who knows who else might want it? Animals, Vampires,  
You?"   
  
"Oh please," Maya said. "I think I'm a little more mature then THAT!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, miss "I-like-to-rip-my-preys-stomach-out-before-eating-it?" God, I almost pucked when you did that."  
  
"That scared you?" Maya said, as if it surprised her. "The master chose a weakling like YOU to be part of his piramide? You  
have to be kidding me!"  
  
"That didn't bother me as much as what you did to the rest of him. God, remeber what you did to his teeth?!? He was still   
alive when you did that thing with the eyes..."  
  
"Shut up, you pig!"  
  
"Look, will you just go away? I'm trying to cover up some evidents!"  
  
"Why, do you fear the police? Think they might get you?" Mya said mockingly.  
  
"My mortal friends think I'm missing," Yamato said "I want to keep it that way, at least for now."  
  
"Why, do you still care for them?" Maya said mocking him agian.  
  
"No, you primitive screwhead" Yamato said. "I'm supposed to be missing, if they find out I'm alive, they might go looking  
for me. I don't want them to know just yet, ok?"  
  
"Ok, ok! Don't have a spaz!" Maya said defensively. "What are you ganna do with the dead girl?"  
  
Yamato droped the branche into the water as it flowed away in the current. He watched it and smiled. "I have an idea for  
those police to try and figure out." He said, pulling a rose out from his pocket. "Of course, they will probably say it  
was some kind of wild animal. Of course, most wild animals don't leave flowers on ther victimes."  
  
Yamato sliped the flower into the girls dead, lifeless hands. Then with hardly any effort, pushed the body into the current  
of the river, as the body slowly sank.  
  
"48 hours." Yamato said. "That's how long she'll take to surface when she reaches the lake." Yamato's fangs glisend as he   
smiled as the crackling of lighting blazed throught the air. "Let's go." Maya said, worried. "Thunder scares me."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
  
His name is Tony Gargan.   
  
  
  
"Perfect." Tony said. "Right in the middle of a storm." Tony sighed as he walked down the streets of Tokyo. "I should have  
stayed in california. Maybe I should have gone mano-a-mano with Perrikus after all."  
  
Tony Gargan was never really a stupid person. The agian, most aren't. But, also, like most people, he made a mistake. A  
mistake that could cost him his life. He didn't really mean what he said about Perrikus. He just really hated the rain for  
one, painful reason.  
  
It burned.  
  
Tony felt as it burned his flesh as he walked through it. He had a certain...condition that made water burn on his flesh, but  
the truth was, it didn't really burn, It only felt like it. It was only due to Tony's condition that it felt that way. Aside  
from that, he wasn't really dressed for rain ether. A black leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans were hardly what one  
would call rain gear.  
  
Even if Tony didn't faint from the pain, the cold would get him. He pitifuly cluched himself in order to keep warm. Right   
now, the one thing Tony wanted was to find shelter. Tony tried to look for a hotel or something, but he could barely see  
a inch in front of him, because of the dark. It was dark and rainy and he was in pain. He had to think of some way to find  
shelter, which looked like he was gonna have to find a dumster or abandoned building...  
  
No. The abandoned building was to dangerouse. He didn't want to find himself walking into the middle of some nest. His type  
are the night type. But in the rain, it wouldn't really be a good time to go out, and he didn't wanna walk in somewhere  
where a bunch of them are trying to injoy themselves. So, it looks like it's the gutter for him...  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pain attacked Tony like a knife percing the flesh. Tony fell on the pavement as he howled in pain. he roled  
over on his back as he cluched his stomach.  
  
He was Hungry.  
  
Crap, this was incredibly inconvienient. Hes in the middle of a city he dosn't even know, with no money, shelter OR   
rain coat! On top of that, he was hungry. Tony didn't get hungry often, but when he did, his insides would rip at him, like  
a animal trying to rip out, demanding food in order to keep it alive...  
  
Tony mentaly told himself "No. Fight the cravings." He continued to repeat it. As soon as the storm was over, he'd go and   
find something. Anything. There was a hospital in this city. As soon as he could, he'd go there. Slowly, Tony got up to his  
feet. Perfect, now not only were his cloth's wet, they were dirty, to.  
  
As Tony stood up he heard someone speak.  
  
"Hey buddy, got the time?"  
  
The sky flashed with a bolt of lightning. within that short moment of light, Tony saw who had said that. Tony curse himself.  
  
Fuck.  
  
A gang. At least seven of them, all armed. No firearms, though. Just switch blades, chains, baseball bats, steel pips. The  
typical gang stuff. Tony focused now. Really, he had incredible night vision, but the pain had fogged it so he couldn't   
change his vision from light ot dark. Tony mumbled something incoherently, and then spoke.  
  
"Listen, you guys..." He said. "I really don't want any trouble..."  
  
"Well, trouble found you, little man." The obviouse "leader" said, swinging a chain around. "Now, be kind, and give to the  
poor."  
  
"Sorry guys, I don't have any money..." Tony began to say, but the leader cut him off by grabbing him by the jacket. Quickly,  
the leader brought him in the ally and slamed him agenst the wall.  
  
"Don't gimme any of the crap, punk!" The gang leader said. "You sonvabitch kids these days are always getting spoiled with  
money, so you gotta have some!"  
  
"Look, you guys..." Tony began to say, but then a voice cut him off.  
  
"Leave him alone, scum." The voice said. The whole gang turned around to the voices.  
  
The gang leader let Tony go and turned around to the voice. "What did you just say to me?"  
  
Tony turned to see him, too. It was teenager. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. He had massive brown hair, like a main on a lion.  
only on his head. He was a handsome, athletic looking boy with chocalate brown eyes. Actually, his eye color was a bit  
mysterious, maybe hazel...  
  
"I said leave him alone, scum." The teen said again.  
  
"Taichi, don't!" Said a red-headed girl, running from behind him with a umbrella. She was an a very pretty girl. Short red  
hair and saphire red eyes. If you looked hard enough, the eyes actually looked like two glimmering saphires.   
  
"Look, 'Taichi'," The punk said "...as far as I know, I don't have any busness with you. Unless you think you can imatate  
spider-man or something, I suggest you walk away now. If you don't we might have to hurt that delicate prize you got there."  
he pointed at Sora.  
  
"Taichi, please, do as he says." The girl said. The boy looked at the ground, as if trying to make some kind of desion.  
  
"Taichi, I don't want you getting hurt." The girl said, tugging his arm. But he shook her off. Then he made his way forward  
to the gang leader. the girl called for him to come back, but he ingnored her and continued to walk forward as the gang  
members got out of the way, as eatch of them echanged nasty glances at eatch other. Finally, the boy called Taichi stoped  
in front of the gang leader. Then, Taichi put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wallet.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Look," Taichi said, pulling out bills of money. "I'll give you...60 bucks to let this guy go."  
  
The gang leader snached the money from Taichi's fingers and examend it. Taichi waited attentivley to see what the reply   
would be. That's when Taichi noticed one of the gang members hovering over his shoulder.  
  
Taichi snapped his head back and push the gang member away. "Back off!" He shouted. The gang member did that, but  
not before giving him a mocking glance that said "Oh, big man." Taichi shrugged it off and listend when the gang member   
spoke.  
  
"I guess I'd be willing to let him go, but it'll cost you more." He said.  
  
"Yeah," Said the gang member who had bine bugging Taichi before. "How about the girl?"  
  
Taichi spun around. "You looking for a problem?" He said.  
  
The gang member grined. "I found you, didn't I?"  
  
Taichi finally gave into his anger and with a powerful shove sent the gang member back into four others. A broke out  
between to two. The gang member tried to hit Taichi with a steel pipe, but Taichi managed to dodge. Before Taichi could   
prepare himself, he felt a swift blow to the back, and before he knew it he was down and getting clobberd. But just before  
Taichi was about to loose consiousness, he heard the screaming of a very familiar voice as it broke through the crowed. He  
felt a very familair touche as he tried to get his bearings, and looked to see the person holding him, even though, of course,  
he already knew.   
  
Sora was down on her knees, with one hand on Taichi, and the other hand in pointing out in a stop positon. In fact, she was  
saying that right now.  
  
"Please, stop! Don't hurt him!" Unfortunetly, it didn't look as if that was gonna stop the gang from beating the hell out  
of her, to. But then, there was screaming from the back. The gang members looked back to see what it was, and some started  
shouting, apparently, Taichi and Sora were the least of there worries. Some of the gang moved toward the noise, others ran  
away. Sora then saw it:  
  
It was the man they were saving, only with fangs, red eyes, and large, powerful claws. three of the gang members had run   
away, but four had remained, including the gang leader.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
One of the gang members with a switch blade ran at Tony, but in an instent a powerful fist sned him flying into a brick wall.  
Two others ran a him, but soon found themsleves with there partner. All that was left was the leader. The leader looked  
at his fallen comrades. In less then a second, he was running. But before he could even get a five feet away, Tony was   
already in front of him. The leader tried the other way, but once again, Tony had alrady lept in front of him. As the gang  
leader tried the other way again, the monsterouse claw grabed him by the neck.  
  
With incredible strenght, Tony picked the leader up by the neck, and snarled at him. Then, taking the leader down to ground  
level, Tony fliped the leader hea back, revieling the massive blood viens in the neck, and with a sickening crunch, sunk his  
fangs in the leaders neck. Lightning flashed in the sky, making the it even more frightening. Suddenly, a glimmer of   
sympathy was shown in the vampires eyes, as he put the gang leader down. The gang leader, still alive, scrambled to his  
feet, and began running away, screaming like a madman.  
  
Tony looked at his hands, panting. Blood still on his lips. The in an instant, the wind blew harder, and the rain did too.  
  
Tony shook his head. In an instent, he looked like normal Tony Gargan. His claws were hands again. But the blood was still  
on his lips, and his hands. Tony began to back away, when suddenly the pain in his gut struck him again, as if punishing  
him for not killing his prey. Tony fell to his knees, cluching his stomach and cried out, as lightning lit the sky once   
more...  
  
  
Well, That was chapter two. Sorry it took so long. But anyway, I hope your at least sutibly impressed. Remeber for all you  
who are intrested to sign up for my Vampire/Digimon fic writing contest! 


	3. Do you think it would be a really funny ...

  
I hope the last chapter didn't scare anyone....Ah, who am I kidding? I havn't even managed to scare myself yet. Anyway, we   
all know I don't own Digimon. If I did, I'd sue everyone here. Heck, I'd be sueing myself. And another thing: Why isn't   
anyone else signing up for my Vampire/Digimon contest? Don't tell me your to lazy. C'MON! I THOUGHT THERE WAS TALLENT IN  
THIS PLACE!!! Where are you guys? If you people are half the writers that wrote those fics you did, then I should be having  
a heart attack! Anyway, I still havn't set up a due date for them yet, so you guys have alot of time. Anyway, If your reading  
this right now, you know that the outage at FF.Net is finally over!!! So let's get on with the fic now, shall we?  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Yamato is a Vampire! And part of some evil Vampire plot, I'll bet! And who is this "Maya" Character? We also  
see Tony Gargan, a...good Vampire? Is that possible?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SomeguyY2k and DigiwarriorTaichi (Once again) present:   
  
  
  
  
  
Written in blood  
  
  
  
Chapter three  
  
  
  
Do you think it would be a really funny Joke...   
  
  
  
  
"So," Taichi said through a bleeding lip, holding an Icepack to his head. "...do you think, it'd be, like, a really funny  
joke, if I said 'What seems to be the problem?'"  
  
Tony Gargan shook his head. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands folded together. Tony never liked the youth of this  
age. Back when he was transformed into a Vampire, Teenagers were more well manered. They had less problems then kids do today.  
Drugs, sex, suicide...those were the least of the worries of parents. For all he knew, the two teens in this house had all   
those problems. It was the cross he had to bury in his Teenage body...well, not a cross. He hated crosses. Though their was  
was a time that a cross was no problem to a Vampire, until those Demon vermin came along...  
  
"I don't know why I even bothered to save you." Tony said in a grim voice. "The girl I don't mind. She's nice. Not to mention  
great legs and a terrific a-"  
  
"Watch it, pal." Taichi said.  
  
Tony snapped out of his fantasy world and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, you two are...?"  
  
Taichi was silent.  
  
Tony smiled again. "I get it. You want to be her boyfriend but you don't have enough guts to ask her out, am I right?"  
  
Taichi gritted his teeth and cluched the icepack in a death grip. "Let me tell you something, pal." He said. "I know your   
after my Sora. You can try to hide it, but really your being about as subtle as a porkypine in a ballone factory."  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow. "Um...your not making much sense here...although your use of porkypine jokes are impressive."  
  
Taichi got to his feet and dropped the icepack on the couch with a look on his face that would make a harden criminal make  
a face. But Tony didn't feel at all threatened by Taichi. If a martal arts expert attacked him, Tony could kill him without  
half trying. Of course, If it was an armed Martal arts expert, he'd be a little more of a challenge, though it wouldn't make  
much of a diffrents...  
  
Taichi began to speak slowly. "Buddy, I hope your waring something like a SPF 3000 sunblock, cuz I'd hate to see someone of  
your pale complection die a painful, festering..."  
  
"Uh, Tony?"  
  
Taichi was silent.  
  
Tony turned his head.  
  
Two words (and one comma) froze everything.  
  
There was Sora, in a sweater and jeans (she changed before because she was wet from the rain...no, not that kind of wet! Man,  
so of you guys can be so perverted!) with a tea tray and a three cups along with two tins. One with steam coming out.  
  
"I maneged to find some pigs blood shoved in the back of the freazer." She said. "I didn't know wether you liked blood cold  
or hot, so I just kind of heated it up in the microwave for 30 seconds. It's still cold, though..."  
  
"It's perfect, thanks." Tony said. He poured the crimson liquid into the tea cup, and then put it to his lips and slowly  
began to drink it...  
  
"So what's in the other one, Sora?" A green faced Taichi said as he put his hand to his mouth."  
  
"What's the matter, kid?" Tony said as he licked his lips. "Ain'tcha ever seen a Vampire eat before."  
  
"It's just," Taichi said. "...the sight of blood makes me queezie..."  
  
"Tea, Taichi," Sora said quickly "I made tea for the two of us..."  
  
"Thanks Sora, but I don't feel that all thirsty right now." Taichi said as he began to look as if he was gonna barf.  
  
Sora began to brainstorm quickly. "Uh, Taichi! Your soking wet! Why don't you have a shower! I still have some of your cloths  
you left here on your last stay..."  
  
"Ok..." Taichi said as he scrambled to his feet and bolted out of the room.  
  
"I guess I'm having tea all to myself..." Sora said.  
  
"Hmmm...'I still have some of your cloths you left here from your last stay?'" Tony said, smiling.  
  
Sora made a playful grin. "Oh yeah. Me and Taichi have lot's of sex. Lot's and lot's o sex, mind you. We have sex all the   
time. We were on our way to have sex before we ran into you. We even had sex on the chair your sitting in."  
  
Tony's eyes were now so round you could see yourself in them. Did she just say there having sex? And on the chair he was  
sitting on?!?! For some reason, he was finding this...rather arousing...  
  
"You two have had...?" Tony managed to say.  
  
"Damn right." Sora said. "We have tons of sex. at the very least once for 4 hours a day. and we have sex at least 4 times  
a day. So yeah, we have lots of sex."   
  
Tony gulped. This was very disterbing, but for some reason it was exciting to hear she was having sex. Hell, her alone   
naked was enough to...  
  
Sora laughed. "I'm just kidding!" She said. "Taichi is my best friend in the world. Were not having any sex."  
  
Tony straitened out his leather jackets coller. "Well, if we're done with the disturbing sex talk..."  
  
"Don't worry." Sora said. "No more sex talk." She winked at Tony. "His cloths are only here because at my last birthday party he stayed over night. That's all."  
  
"Oh." Tony said as he looked into the red liquid in the tea cup. Dammit, he had to change the subject. He was getting to   
many dirty images..."You don't seem to be afraid of me, Sora. Most people tend to act a bit unreasonable when they meet there first vampire."  
  
Sora sighed and smiled. "I've seen worse then you, pal. And alot more dangerouse, too."  
  
Tony shook his head. "You don't meet to many things more dangerouse then my kind, lady."  
  
"You'ed be suprised at some of the things you can find in another world." Sora said as she helped herself to some tea.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Three triple cheese pizza's please....no...triple CHEESE...yeah...no, just cheese...hey, are listeni...ok, thanks, bye."  
  
Koushiro Izume hung up the phone. Damn delivery boys. They don't know a damn thing about pizza what so ever. He'll no doubt  
get three double cheeses, or three triple anchovies...  
  
Koushiro went into the living room and sat in his favrote lazy boy. He'd had this lazy boy since he desided to move into his  
new home. He had three lazy boys in the house, a beautiful apartment on the 49th floor, a big screen TV and a great view of  
the city. And he owed it all to napster.   
  
Koushiro reached into his pocket and pulled out the channel changer and turned on the big screen TV. As it flickered on, he  
noticed it was on the news station, since he could hear the news mans voice before he could see the screen.  
  
"...found by a civilian jogger and hour ago. The body was unharmed with the exception of the neck. Police suggest that it  
was a wild animal that attacked american immagrent Amy Avalion. we now have footage a earlyer interview with police chief   
Tagashi Ishido."  
  
Koushiro sat forward a little more, listening more attentivley.  
  
"It is most likely that this was an attack by a wild animal. Most likely a wolf or leapored. It's also very simulair to the  
Myotismon case back in 2000. Luckly Myotismon was subdued and taken care of by unknown civilians. Should this man  
have returned I've placed all unites on full alert for him. Hopefully we wont see anyone else end up like this young woman  
here."   
  
Koushiro sat back in the lazy boy again. "most wild animals wouldn't just leave a kill in the water without feeding first.  
Unless, of course, another animal came and the body was nocked into the river in a fight. On the other hand, if it was   
Myotismon, he would have made the body one of the digidestined. And knowing him, he'd try to get our attention rather then stay in hiding. Crap, now I've just though myself into a big freaking circle." Koushiro's thoughts were suddenly broken by  
the phone ringing. quickly, he ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Koushiro, it's me, Taichi."  
  
"What's up, Taichi?"  
  
"Are you watching the news?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then come over to Sora's. I think we got our murderer."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you going, Taichi?" Sora asked.  
  
"Away from that freaking murderer." Taichi said as he put on a clean shirt.   
  
Sora looked confused.   
  
"I saw it on TV." Taichi said, pointing to the TV. "Who else do you know that would leave a body unscrached, except there   
neck?"  
  
"Perrikus." Tony said. Taichi and Sora turned around. There was Tony. Leaning agenst the bedroom wall. With half a second,  
Taichi was in front of Sora with his body into a fighting position, ready to attack. But Tony mearly walked toward him.  
  
"Stay away from her, you psycho." Taichi snarled. But Tony didn't stop.   
  
"Stay away or I'll kill you!" Taichi warned again. But once agian Tony didn't bother to stop. He was no more then five feet  
away when Taichi attacked. Taichi let loose a fury of punches that would drive a normal man back. But Tony effortlessly  
doged the punches like a pro. No matter what Taichi did, Tony looked as if he hardly even noticed the punches were coming.  
That's when the next attack came. Not from Taichi, but from Tony. In less then a second Taichi was flying through the air,  
in the rest of that second Tony had Taichi slamed to the wall with his hands around his neck...though not hands anymore.  
Tony no longer looked human. His hands were now claws and his face was now that of a vampire.   
  
One second.  
  
That's all it took.  
  
"I could have killed you before you even knew this happend." Tony said. "Wanna know why I didn't?"   
  
Tony let go of Taichi as his legs gave away and collasped. Taichi lay on the ground. Resting his body agenst  
the wall, breathing hard and cluching his neck. This guy had taken him down in less then a second without half trying. Tony  
had a great power. A power Taichi had now learned to respect.  
  
"I'm gonna tell you a story." Tony said. Now normal again. he sat down on the bed and swallowed.  
  
  
"A long time ago, Vampires wern't evil. we were peaceful souls. Yeah, souls. We were pretty much just souls inside of   
corpses. We didn't drink blood. we were pretty much just normal people except we didn't like the sun that much and we were  
stronger and faster and well...immortal. But no one held it agenst us. but that's when we encountered a new breed of  
vampire. One that drank the blood of the humans. We tried to reach out to them. They responded to us with genocide. That's  
when the war started. The soul vampires versus the demon vampires. My kind, the soul vampires, put up a strong resistense,  
but the demon vampires had the ability to transform humans and animals into there own breed. They were also able transform  
my kind into their kind with there virus. They transmit this virus through their bite, but the virus is controlled by them.  
If I were to get bitten, I would be one of them."  
  
"That was the first time I saw Perrikus. The lord of the demon vampires. Possibly their creator. Hes a powerful wizard. Some  
say he transformed himself into a vampire in order to make his own race of evil. I don't know what his story was, but I  
wanted to kill him so bad. But in the end my kind was forced to surrender. Thousends of lives of both of our kinds, not to  
mention the humans.That's when Perrikus cast a curse on us. We were forced to live like dogs. We were forced to drink the  
blood of the innocent. He gave us weaknesses. Sunlight. Crosses. Anything holy. We could only come out at night, and forced   
to feed off the blood of humans. Less we all die a slowly. Some even chose that fate. I refused to. But the curse must have  
backfierd, because Perrikus and his kind were affected by his spell, too."  
  
"In the end, we all had the same fate. But the humans were unforgiving. They started hunting us. They didn't care which race  
we were. They always came in overwelming numbers, and they'ed slaughter us. They wanted to hunt down every last one of us.  
I can understand that they'ed be upset, but...every last one of us? As far as I'm conserned, they were as bad as the demons  
themselves. The humans even killed my best friend, Leo. I had to watch his exacution as they decapatated his body, limb from  
limb, as they mad their prayers to their "God". I managed to escape captivity and in my rage I killed every single person in  
that church."  
  
"I though the only way to kill a vampire was to put a steak through the heart." Sora said.  
  
"Cutting off our heads works, too." Tony said. His head was now low as he spoke. He tryed to act calm, but it was obvious he  
was shaking with anger, not to mention you could see the red glow coming from his eyes. That's when the door opened.   
all heads had turned to the noise of the feet running down the hallway.  
  
Their was Koushiro. Soking wet from the rain and breathing as if he'd bine running.   
  
"I came...as soon...as I could." He said in shallow breaths.   
  
"What do you meen?" Sora said.   
  
"I invited him over." Taichi said. "I wasn't very trusting of Tony here." He pointed to Tony.  
  
"What's wrong?" Koushiro said. "Is it Myotismon? You said you found the murderer."  
  
"False alarm." Tony said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Koushiro Izume." He said. "And who are-" Koushiro was cut off by Tony as he slamed into Koushiro and sent them both flying   
through the hallway into the living room wall. Tony had vamped out (my new word for transforming into the demon-looking   
thing they all turn into. Like it?) and was pinning Koushiro to the wall in the same fasion he did Taichi. Taichi was   
charging down the hall with Sora not far away. By the time they got their Koushiro was turning blue. Taichi and Sora were  
attemting to get the hand off Koushiro's neck.  
  
"Hes the one!" Tony screamed. "Hes the one who killed Leo! His last name is exacly the same as the priest who did it! He  
killed my best friend Leo!"  
  
"And if you don't let go," Taichi yelled, pulling Tony at the chest. "...Your gonna kill one of my best friend!"   
Unfortunetly, it didn't look like Tony was listening. He had the look on his face that looked as if he was ready to kill  
koushiro, and enjoy it too. Taichi tried again to reason with him.  
  
"If you don't let go, I swear you'll be joining Leo!" Taichi yelled again. But once again it didn't work. Not even Sora's  
reasoning voice could stop Tony. Koushiro was begining to turn purple now, and their was a sharp object in the living room  
they could use without letting go, but even if they went after it by the time they got it Koushiro would be dead...  
  
Before anyone could prepare for it, a flash of light brightend the room. Tony's grip was losend as he went flying. He   
began to scream as he felt his flesh burn. Not just the skin, but from the inside as well.  
  
  
The light stoped.  
  
  
Tony Gargan lay on the floor with smoke coming off his body as the aroma of burned flesh filled the air. Koushiro was on the  
floor, gasping for air, making noises like a broken wistle.   
  
And in his hand was his digivice. 


	4. The cat came back...the very next day...

  
  
Well, here I am again! I just read crimson moon chronicals, and now I have some Ideas. Anyway, enjoy the fic. Oh yeah, did I  
mention I do not own digimon? There would be so many changes if I did, though. For starters, I'd make it Taiora. Second of   
all, I'd put myself in it. Oh yeah, the fic...ok, let's get on with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time: We learn more about Tony's past, but have we heard all their is to know? We also know that the digivice can hurt  
vampires...why is that?   
  
  
This time: I'm focusing this tory manly on Jyou. Next we will see Taichi and Yamato meet. But right now, Jyou and Yamato are  
about to meet. This is most likely the most dramatic chapter in the whole WIB series so far. I hope you injoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SomeguyY2k and DigiwarriorTaichi (proudly) present  
  
  
  
  
  
Written in blood  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four  
  
  
  
  
The cat came back...the very next day...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________~Jyou's POV~____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Yamato." I said  
  
  
My name Jyou Kido.  
  
In front of me is Yamato Ishida.  
  
He was once one of my best friends.  
  
Now I see him. Hovering over a girl, only fourteen or fifteen, with blood on his face and a look of rage as he see's me.  
Both of us are in a alley. His eyes are crimson red as the Yamato I once knew looks at me with those demonic eyes, as I see his   
deformed face, and his long, bloody fangs. For a few seconds, we have a staring contest. The seconds go by like minutes, and the   
minutes go by like hours as I try to predict his next move. I can picture him backing up into a striking position, like a tiger or   
a lion. Then pouncing, faster then most eyes could follow. On top of me. Maiming me. Breaking me...  
  
  
But he knows better. I can see it in his eyes.  
  
"Is this what they turned you to, Yamato?" I say. "Feeding off young, defensless girls?"  
  
Yamato pauses. His heavy breathing stops. His expression of rage disapiers. A flash of lightning lights the sky, followed  
by a heavy cracking of thunder to follow it. I can only imagin what it looks like from Yamato's position.  
  
"Your not human." Yamato says, snarling.  
  
"I got news for you, pal," I say. "...your a little off the evolution chart yourself."  
  
For a second, Yamato seems startled. But he covers it up with a smile.  
  
"Jyou, you dog!" Yamato cries, laughing. "Your a vampire, aren't you? I can see it!"  
  
"Score one for Yamato." I say, but I'm not smiling. "I wouldn't sepose you'ed have somrthing to do with the american women  
who was found dead in the river a few hours ago, would you?"  
  
"I had everything to do with it." Yamato says, smiling. He still hasn't bothered to change back to normal. Hes still vamped  
out. "S'funny,though." He says. "The body shouldn't have come up out of the river yet. The body should have surfaced in 48  
hours."  
  
"My fault." I say. "I pulled it out of the river a few minutes after you put it in."  
  
Yamato finally changed back to his human form. "Now why would you do that, Jyou? After all the effort I put in to killing  
the girl?" It never fails. Even as a vampire, Yamato is still the same sarcastic son of a bitch he was when I first met him.  
  
"Because unlike you, Yamato, I don't like it when a person gets killed." I say.  
  
I can tell what Yamato is doing. The only reason hes being silent is because he can't figure me out. He studying me. He can't  
figure out why I don't like to kill. Well, I have a simple answer to that. You see, unlike Yamato, I have a...  
  
"Oh, I get it," He says. ",you have a SOUL."  
  
...well, to put it simply, yeah, I have a soul.  
  
"So," Yamato says as he walks closer. That bastered, why the hell couldn't he stay over there? The got the smell of blood all  
over him. And god help me, it's...mouth watering.  
  
"...hows the good old gang?" He says. "Does anyone miss me?"   
  
I turn my head try to keep silent, but the fact that hes breathing the aroma of blood is making me hungry.  
  
"Say, hows the digivice?" Yamato says.  
  
Arrogant son of a bitch!  
  
"Oh yeah," That smug bastered says. "...now that your a vampire you can't hold you digivice without it burning your hand off.  
Don't worry, I feel your pain. but look on the bright side, at least you don't have to carry a tamogotchi around 24/7."  
  
That ingnorent, mother-fucking son of a bitch is trying to drive me off the deep end. He wants me to attack him. He wants me  
to attack him so he can have an excuse to kill me.   
  
"Oh yeah, and to bad about Mimi's flight to new york being cancled and all. I would have liked to see her again..."  
  
Mimi  
  
He broke me then and there. He did what he was aiming for. He made me snape. He threatend to hurt Mimi. Just him alone mentioning  
her name was enough to make me want to kill him. He didn't have to right to say it. Him of all people. He just threatend to  
hurt Mimi. He had just pushed the right buttons to push me over the deep end. Befor he could even finish the sentence, I had  
already vamped out and grabed him by the shoulders, faster then I'd ever moved, even as a vampire. Befor I even knew it I  
had him pinned to the wall. Both hands around his neck as his weak looking human hands cluched on helplessly to my powerful  
claws. I was ready to strangel the life out if this little creep, even if it was impossible to strangel him. I didn't even  
give a damn. I just wanted a peace of this guy.  
  
"Listen here, you little bastered," I say in a voice I didn't even know I had. "...don't EVER threaten Mimi! If you even  
touch a hair on her head, I swear I'll hunt you down. I'll find out where you hide and I'll rip your heart out of your chest  
and shove it in you face just to show you how black it is before you die."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was to angry to even care. I didn't care that the methode I threatend to use wouldn't  
even kill him. I wanted to kill him more then anything at that moment. But I never got my chance. Yamato vamped out as well,  
and sent me flying into a wall. I almost went through that wall. God, he nailed me in the ribs with his knee. I couldn't breath  
at all. That son of a bitch nocked the wind out of me. Fuck, I couldn't breath...  
  
"Listen, you peace of shit," Yamato says. "...I may be evil, but I would NEVER hurt Mimi! I'd go to hell before I hurt a lock  
of hair on her head. I may be just a demon, but I love her, you understand? And nothing will stand between that!"  
  
I wanted to beat the hell out of that bastered. I wanted to get up and rip that bastered a new ass. But I could hardly move,  
let alone kill Yamato. That asshole nocked the wind out of me. I could even breath, for God's sake! Breath!  
  
"I wanna kill you for saying that, Jyou." Yamato says. "I was gonna kill you anyway, but now I want to kill you without making  
you suffer first."  
  
Breath!  
  
"You see how mad you've got me?" Yamato says again. "I don't even want to see you suffer. I just want to see you dead!"  
  
C'mon, breath!  
  
"It's to bad I can't." Yamato says. "But I have to stick to my plan."  
  
Breath, dammit!  
  
"Your gonna suffer, Jyou." Yamato says again, this time in a low voice. "Your gonna suffer the most. Your gonna suffer even  
more then Koushiro and Daisuke. Even more then Taichi and Sora. More then anyone!"  
  
Please...please breath...  
  
"go...to hell..." I manage to say.  
  
"I can't" He says. "I've already reserved it for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gone.   
  
Hes gone. I can tell.  
  
Finally my breath comes back. He broke a rib, I can feel it. I try to move as my ribs begin grinding togther in a syphonie  
of pain. Hate is all that consumes me. Hate is one of the most powerful feelings ever. Hate draws out of all. Love, Courage,  
Sadness, anger. It draws from all. Hate is possibly the most powerful emotion. Right now, hate is being drawn by fear. Fear  
of Yamato. Fear enough for bloody tears to reach my eyes. I cry as a rush of anger weeps through my body as I put a hole in  
the brick wall in front of me, followed emidiatly by a wave of helplessness. Never have I once felt this way. Never once have  
I felt...  
  
...so alone...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I didn't have much time to write a big chapter. I don't really have that much time to write today, so I kinda rushed  
to get it done and didn't have much time to read it over. I hope you like it none the less!  
  
~SomeguyY2k 


	5. To be evil,or not to be evil...

  
Sorry I took so long with this chapter. But it's well worth the wait. Oh yeah, and I don't own digimon. Enjoy.  
  
  
Previously: Jyou. Yamato. Both Vampires. Eatch on diffrent sides. Need I say more?  
  
This chapter: Lot's of stuff happen, like a new vampire comes to town, and also hints of Sorato (not for long, though. This fic will end Taiora.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SomeguyY2k, Terry and Leo(at last!) present:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Written in Blood  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
To be evil, or not to be evil....  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------Yamato's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
My name is Yamato Ishida.  
  
I am a vampire.  
  
A vampire who has already claimed three lives in two days. A demon vampire, with no shread of humanity left. My soul was poisoned.  
My soul was replaced with an unholy creature. I was made a vampire by the great Perrikus himself. And yet...  
  
And yet I had to see him again.   
  
My little brother, Taikaru.  
  
I hang outside his window, to get a look at his face. Hes curled in his covers, clinging on to them. His eyes are red and  
swallon. He must have cried himself to sleep. I know what it's like to lose a brother, but he always came back when I gave up.  
The sad thing is, I don't think he'll ever give up. His crest is the crest of hope. He might never give up looking for me. What  
is he gonna think, when he realises I'm not coming back? Poor kid...  
  
Damn! I can't think that! I was chosen to be part of the Piramide! One of the masters! Other vampires look up to me. In my own way,  
I'm just as distructive as Perrikus himself.  
  
But what happens when I have to kill him? When me and him meet face to face? In the end I'll have to kill him, but when he dies, when  
I shatter his little frame, will he still believe I'm gonna save him? Or will he have finaly realised that I'm not the same person he  
used to know? I was intrusted wth killing the digides...er, chosen ones. I want to kill them, yet I don't want to. I have to wonder, in  
the end, who do my loyalties go to?   
  
With my master, of course! Perrikus is the king of the demons! He gave me life! He's so powerful, not even the slayer could defeat him!  
I entrusted myself to his will, and so I will carry it out. So says Perrikus, so acts Yama...  
  
I feel it's breath. Sour and decayed. I feel it's hair brush agenst me. I feel it's fangs gentaly pinche my neck. I know who it is. Once  
agian, she invades my privacy.   
  
"Maya," I say without even looking at her. "...Why, uh..." I feel her cold, soft lips begin kissing my neck. "...why, uh, in the hell,   
won't you leave me alone?"  
  
She dosn't answer.  
  
This is insain. She HATES men. She only hunts men, for petes sake. Perrikus drove her into insanity when he killed her family. Not to mention shes  
two hundred years old. Sure, she only looks like she's around seventeen...  
  
I flip around to face her. Their she is, in a way I've never seen her before. She has lust in her eyes. She looks at me in a way she's never look at  
me before. She's trying to seduce me. Like she does with every man she meets. As tempting as she is, God, and she is tempting. So tempting I want to   
forget all about Mimi and take her to the nearest bed and fuck her like crazy. But I can't. And I won't. At least not on my brothers window. I have  
to get outta here before we wake him up. I grab Maya by the hips and run up the wall like a mad man. Yeah, I RUN up the wall. Finally, I bring us to  
the top of the building. I try to push Maya away, but now she's got a desent grip on me. I can't even move her now. She's got a smile on her face,   
and she knows I'm powerless to stop her. She could do whatever her perverted mind was planing to do me. And God help me, I was ready for her.  
  
SLAP!  
  
She slaped me. That stupid bitch slaped me. Here I think she's gonna rip my cloths off, and she SLAPS me. I feel a rush of anger that follows the pain,  
and I totally intend to act apon it.  
  
"What the HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?" I scream.  
  
"You still have feelings for these mortals!?!?" She screams back.  
  
"Ha, that's funny," I say. "...that's only my LITTLE BROTHER down their!!!"  
  
She smiles one of those crule smiles that makes me wanna take her head off. "Hes a cute kid..."  
  
"No." I say, shaking my head. "Don't go their, Maya..."  
  
"Can I eat him?"   
  
God. GOD GOD GOD!!! I absolutly want to rip that bitches head off and eat it. Hell, I don't even eat heads. But I really, REALLY wanna! I really do.  
  
Maya's face turns seriouse. REALLY seriouse. As in Vamp-out seriouse. "You still care for him. I can see it."  
  
I still care for him? Do I? Is that really what this emotion is? Love? I don't believe it. Mimi was the only one I felt for. Yet I feel for my little brother as well. They both feel   
like two totally difrent emotions. Yet their both the same. It feels so new. I didn't realise I loved Mimi until I fought Jyou. And now, after I see my little brother in such pain,  
I realised I love him to. But why does the word feel so strange? Every time I think of the word love, It feels like I never said it before. Why? I've only bine a vampire for two days.   
Have I really bine affected this much? Has the demon inside me begun to distroy love? I think of love now, and the evil I felt as a vampire at first begines to break away. I feel as if   
I've bine buried alive, and just found my way out. I'm even begining to question my loyalty to Perrikus. At first I was content with myself, like I was missing nothing. Everything was   
perfect. Now, I've never felt...so alone...  
  
"You can't do this, Yamato." Maya says. "You can't act this way. Your soul is begining to resist the poison. Your emotions are breaking through. You have to resist them."  
  
But I don't want to resist my emotions. For the first time in what seems like forever, I don't want to be a vampire. I don't want anything to do with Perrikus. I don't care about  
hunting down the chosen beast riders. I just wan't to be me again.   
  
It comes out of nowhere. First a burning sensation.   
  
Then pain.  
  
Pain like I've never felt before. Like a molten blade at a tempature that could melt steel being shoved into my head. Burning my insides. Incinerating my flesh. Getting worse with  
every seconde. The vains in my face are poping out. Bulging, burning, trying to force their way out. My eyes are passing from red to blue, the light from both colors blinding me,  
like someone shoving daggers in my eyes.   
  
I'm gonna die. I know it. It's ripping me inside out. I'm screaming so loud I can't even tell if it's my own voice. Red tears are flowing down my face. I know I'm dieing. Theirs   
nothing I can do about it, except pray that it will all end soon...  
  
"IT'S YOUR SOUL!" Maya is shouting. I don't know how long she must have bine shouting. I don't care. I'm doing the best I can to keep my sanity.  
  
"Your soul is trying to fight off the poison!" She screams again. "Your soul hasn't completly changed yet! It's trying to break free your emotions! Look what's it's doing to you!  
You have to fight it! It's the only way to stop the pain!"  
  
I don't want to. I just want to be normal!   
  
"FIGHT IT!"  
  
I don't want to! I don't want to!  
  
"FIGHT IT, DAMN YOU! FIGHT IT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"  
  
I...I...  
  
"Please, Yamato..." Maya says in a soft, sympathetic voice.  
  
I have no choice. I have to fight.  
  
It stops.  
  
All of a sudden, the pain stops. The molten blade in my head is gone. The daggers in my eyes no longer bother me. The feeling of Love is gone. Love has left me. My body is empty. I am  
an empty soul. And I didn't even care. In fact, it even felt better. Then suddenly, shame. I bow my head in shame. I was in what feels like my weakest moment ever. My head is bowed. Shame  
fills my body, as well as rage. I let my emotions get the better of me. But I won't happen again. From now on, I serve Perrikus and only Perrikus. I just hope I will be able to. My head  
is still bowed, but I speak to Maya.  
  
"It's over." I say weakly.  
  
Maya smiles. "I will inform the master of your desision." My head is still bowed, but she places her index finger on my chin and lifts it up.  
  
"Do it for the dark, Yamato." Shes no longer vamped out anymore, and she's looking at me with a sympathetic smile.  
  
I return the smile and, being very gental, take her hand off my chin and place it in my own. "Ok Maya." I say, kissing the hand. "For the dark."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That," Taichi said. "...was just a LITTLE unexpected."  
  
"You can say that again." Sora said softly.  
  
Tony was looking at the badly beaten Koushiro with eyes so big you could see yourself in. His body was smoking. As in litteraly SMOKING. Hes face was covered in blisters and  
burns, but he didn't seem to notice them. He was to busy muttering something that no one could understand.  
  
Koushiro was in no better shape then Tony. He was coughing and gasping, trying to breath. He lay crumbled on the floor, like a doll who was discarded by his owner. His every breath  
was struggeld and painful, not to mention it had the un-reasuring sound of a broken whistle following it.  
  
Taichi stood there, not really sure what to do. Sora lay on the floor, ready to get up, but her muscles not as ready as she was. Both of their eyes were on Tony, trying to find out  
what he was trying to say. Finally, the noise of Koushiro's coughing broke them out of their thoughts.  
  
"Oh, jeez, Koushiro!" Sora shouted, as her muscles finally desided to listen to her and crawld toward Koushiro. Taichi, however, was still trying to figure out what Tony was saying.  
Taichi was begining to lip read it, and was slowly putting the letters and sylables together. Sora was sitting Koushiro's head up, trying to help him breath, but it looked as if Tony  
might have crushed his wind pipe.  
  
"Beast rider...?" Taichi said, raising his eye brow in confusion.  
  
"What did you say?" Sora asked, still holding a coughing and gasping Koushiro in her arms.  
  
"I'm trying to lip read Tony." Taichi said. "I think he said something like 'Beast-rider' or something."  
  
"Damn, I think Koushiro is gonna need an ambulance!" Sora said, examining Koushiro's neck. It was red and swallon.  
  
"I'll...*cough cough*...be ok guys..." Koushiro said, as if it was taking all of his remaning strengh just to speak. But Sora was already on her way to the phone.  
  
Taichi was bent down in front of Tony, still trying to figure out what he was saying. Finally, Taichi spoke to him.  
  
"Sora..." Koushiro said, struggling to get to his feet. "Really...I'm ok, I can talk ok now."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Tony?" Taichi asked.  
  
"I still think you should have your neck looked at." Sora said. "Look how red it is, for God's sake!"  
  
Tony slowly raised his hand and pointed his index finger out. Taichi began moving his eyes to the position of were the finger was pointing at.  
  
"Really Sora," Koushiro insisted. "...if it was that bad, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."  
  
"The digivice?" Taichi said, slightly confused.  
  
Sora had the phone in her hand, ready to dail the numbers. "Koushiro, I may not be your mother, but..."  
  
"It's one of the..." Tony said before he coughed. "...one of the weapons of light."  
  
"Weapons of light?" Taichi said.  
  
"Sora, please..." Koushiro Insisted. "I promise to get it checked out later, but there are more importent things..."  
  
"Don't try and patronise me, Koushiro." Sora said with her hands on her hips, with that kind of I'm-ticked-off look on her face. She was definetly seriouse.  
  
"You mean this?" Taichi said as he pulled his digivice out of his pocket. Tony's head whirled around. His eyes grew even bigger then before.  
  
"Your one of them..." He said.  
  
"I'm not patronising you, Sora!" Koushiro yelled. He wasn't in the mood for games anymore. "What's going is more importent then calling the hospital!"  
  
"I'll tell you what's-"  
  
"Who died and made you-" An argument had broken between the two friends. But it quickly ended at the sound of Taichi's voice.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" He yelled.  
  
Silents.  
  
Taichi froze for a second, making sure the two were paying attention. Then he turned back to Tony.  
  
"Who am I? Who are 'Them' you keep talking about."  
  
Tony swallowed hard. "It's a long story..."  
  
"Probably not as long as the last one." Taichi smiled.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn rodents." The janitor said with an exterminator pack, chasing a giant cockroache. "They just don't die."  
  
His name was Kaoru Tahito. He was the janitor at a school.  
  
For thirty years hes worked at this high school. What is the biggest problem in it? The damn roaches!  
  
These things have bine bugging ("Bugging". Heh. I made a funny.) him since he started working at this place. God, they were the biggest annoyence in his life, If not the biggest problem.  
He could kill a hundred of the little basterds and they'ed still keep coming. It was driving him crazy hunting them down. Even when he was sure he had them all, one would have managed  
to escape. He was chasing one right now down the hallway of the closed school. This one was a big one. At least two inches, high and size! Though not the biggest one hes ever seen. Hell,  
back in 79'...  
  
BANG!  
  
Kaoru stoped running. What the hell was that noise?  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Sounds like it's coming from the science lab..." He said.  
  
SMASH!  
  
Kaoru turned around and began walking towards the sound as the little cockroach began crawling away from the giant that was chasing him.  
  
The school lights were on, but the lights around the science lab broke down. Kaoru wasn't a handyman, so he couldn't fix it. The actual school handyman worked the day shift. So Kaoru left  
a note on the door saying that the fuse was broken or something. Kaoru never really had that much of an education...  
  
Kaoru pulled out his flashlight and causiously began to walk into the room. The place was a total mess. Broken glass and seeping flueds were everywhere. The stench coming from them was  
almost enough to make him pass out! But Kaoru just put on his handy-dandy nose plug that he keeped for just such an occasion. What the hell went on in here?  
  
"Perrikussssss..." a faint voice said.  
  
"W-who's their?" Kaoru said, holding the flashlight like a weapon, waving it around the room, trying to find the source of the noise. That's when the attack came.  
  
Kaoru bearly saw it coming. A hand, no, not a hand, a CLAW came out of nowhere and smashed his flashlight. Kaoru screamed. He couldn't see it. He couldn't see! He could here it's heavy  
breath. He could smell the experiments that got on his body. But God, he couldn't see it! Kaoru began spraying the pesticide he wore on his back everywhere it all directions. He didn't  
know where it was! He couldn't see it!  
  
Crack.  
  
A blow was delivered. Right between the eyes. One shot to the head. The blood began flowing down his head as the hand exited his head. He hit the floor, never to know who his   
killer was. He was to die without even knowing who did it. Everything was going black. His breathing was coming to a halt. Finaly, he was dead.  
  
"Perrikusssssss..." The faceless killer said. "I'm coming for you...Perrikussssss..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Once, long ago, when Perrikus was in his prime, during the war between the soul vampires and the demon vampires, the humans felt that the fact that their kind was dieing in our conflict was  
unfair. The number of causualties on all three sides were overwealming, but the humans were reciving the most. A powerful king had felt he lost enough men fighting the demons and us, so he  
gathered the most powerful priests in the world to creat a holy weapon to light the darkness. So they did. Using their holy power, they breathed life into the lifeless. They created a living  
fighting machine. They had created life, out of pure energie. A girl, really. She was stronger and faster and could resist the telepathic powers all vampires posses. She lead a army of great  
warriors into battle agenst us and the demons. With her at their side, they won a battle. They continued to win, battle after battle, until it came the time for her and me to meet. I was a   
warrior back in those days. Me and her did battle. I put up the best fight I could, but in the end, I was defeated. She was soon to be called what we know call the slayer. The ultimate human  
weapon agenst our kind. Eventually, It was time for her to face Perrikus. It was a battle I wish I could have seen. Most likely a great one, to. But in the end, the slayer was defeated. Perrikus  
feed on her corpse, and he nearly died doing it. The slayer was made of holy magic. Drinking her blood was one of the worst mistakes he ever made. But when the pain left him, his power had   
incresed tenfold. In a way, it was kind of a mixed blessing. He almost killed himself for more power. And it worked to. But the slayer was dead. At least that was what I though. No more slayer,  
no more interfierence by the humans."  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
"A new slayer arrived. It was part of the inchantment. Should a slayer die, a new one will take it's place. She was death on two legs for vampires. And she always had. But the slayer was never  
able to kill Perrikus. And everytime he killed one his power was incresing. My kind had finaly givin up. Perrikus had won the war. At least so we thought."  
  
"They came out of nowhere. They came riding on beasts. 11 warriors of light, carrying the weapons of light, like the one Taichi is holding right now. They were to be known as the chosen beast  
riders. With their power, they were able to end Perrikus's threat, but not kill him. He was presumed dead, but he wasn't really dead. He went into hiding. Reganing his strengh in preperation to  
come back and try to take over the world again."  
  
"This guy, Perrikus," Koushiro said. "...he is the leader of the demon vampires, correct?"  
  
Tony nodded. "Yeah. I dunno what his backround is. I think he was human at first. He turned himself into a vampire because he though it would make him stronger."  
  
"Did it?" Taichi asked, his eyes now totally fixed on Tony.   
  
Tony shrugged. "I dunno. I just know he was a powerful wizard. Hes older then me, for petes sake."  
  
"Fasinating." Koushiro said, now totaly intrested. "Tell me, what were you talking about when you said vampires had Telepathic powers?"  
  
Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, vampires use telepathy to read our preys mind. We know what we want about them, like if they have a blood problem. We don't want to eat  
a person with aids or anything. It also helps us when a human tries to attack us. We know exacly what move their going to use, and when they use it. Taichi, remeber when you attacked me? The  
only reason I was able to dodge all those attacks was because I could tell when you were gonna use them. Without it, I would have to block them, or you might have hit me. Also, we can  
use it just for kicks if we wanna read someones mind. We can also fool around with their senses to throw them off balence, if there are alot of humans to fight at once."  
  
"I thought with telepathy you could move things with your mind?" Sora said, sitting crunched up with her arms around her legs.  
  
Koushiro shook his head. "No. What your thinking of is Telekenises, the ability to move abjects with your mind. Telepathy is the ability to go into another persons mind. Both are equaly   
dangerouse, though. But I can see how you would get confused."  
  
"Oh, I get it." Sora said.  
  
Taichi stared blankly at Koushiro. "Huh?" Was all he could say.  
  
"I'll explain it to you some other time, Taichi." Koushiro said, sweatdroping. "But right now, this whole thing about soul vampires...it changes everything..."  
  
The three looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Vampires were said to be demon human hybrids...like a werewolf is a canine human hybrid...but now theirs this soul vampire race...it goes up agenst everything I believed in..."  
  
Tony laughed. "Your not the first one to get confused with that, you see..."  
  
"Uh, just a note before you guys go into egghead mode," Taichi said. "...but I just though of something."  
  
Sora smiled. "This should be a first." She said sarcasticaly. "What?"  
  
"Well, It's just about Yamato," He said. "...with all these vampire attacks on innocent people. Do you think...?"  
  
"Shut up..." A slighty weak, out of tone voice said. Everyone turned to the noise.  
  
It was Sora. Her eyes were swallon and red with tears beginning to flow. She was out of her little human ball and her eyes on Taichi with a frightening expression of rage.  
  
"Shut up!" She said even louder. Shaking her head. "Don't ever talk about him again like that, you hear me?" She said. "EVER!!!"  
  
Taichi moved toward her a little, attempting to cool her off. "Sora...I was just saying MAYBE..."  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" She screamed. A loud smack followed it.  
  
Everything went silent. The world froze. Sora had her eyes closed, still red with rage. Her arm was outstreched as if she was reaching to the side or slaping someone.  
  
Taichi on the other hand had his face thrown to the side, his eyes closed as well. Only with a expression of pain, rather then rage. There was a large, red mark on his face.  
  
She had slaped him.  
  
Taichi, her best friend.  
  
Sora slowly opened one eye. She no longer looked angry, instead, she has a look of guilt. A look like she just killed someone. She put one hand to her chest the other to her mouth.  
  
"Oh God...Taichi..." She said.  
  
Taichi put his and on his cheak. It stung when he touched it, but not as much as it did emotionaly. On his face was a look of hurt. God, It looked like he was gonna cry.  
Closed his eyes. He flet the emotional pain hit him like steamroller. She loved him. She love Yamato. She loved him and she would never love him. Ever! Yamato got the one he loved.  
Why? Taichi couldn't think. He needed to be alone. His eyes still closed, he clenched his teeth and stormed off to the door.  
  
"Taichi, WAIT A SECOND!" Sora called after him. But it was too late. Taichi was already at the door, and with a loud SLAM, he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmmmmmm...Taichi seems a bit on the pissed side, wouldn't you say? Well, sorry It took so long. Expect the next chapter soon! You can count on it! Can anyone say "Taichi versus Yamato?"  
See ya in a few!  



	6. Soccerballs are weapons?

Disclaimer: Y'know, it must have taken me almost a year to think of what to write for this chapter. But, I finally a figured it out. So, have fun.  
  
  
  
Written in Blood  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Soccer balls are weapons?  
  
  
  
'An' then she goes "SLAP!" an then I run outta there.' Taichi said.  
  
The bartender blinked. 'Just like that?'  
  
Taichi nodded. "Just like that! Not even one of her annoyed 'Shut your damn mouth, Taichi!" or her motherly "are you listening to me, young man?" questions. Y'know what I'm saying?'  
  
The bartender nodded. 'I get the same jazz from my mom.'  
  
'What's even worse about it is she LOVES this guy.' Taichi said, leaning agenst his hand. 'Y'know, I'm not gonna hate her if she loves someone else. I mean, I'm her friend right? I was just kinda hoping, Y'know.'  
  
'You could become more then friends?'  
  
'Well, yeah.' Taichi said, blushing a little. 'Let's face it, I've got a weakness for cute girls. And Sora, well, she's not just cute. She's like a mega-babe. She's been asked out more then that bitch-ass Taikaru. And considering some of the guys she turned down, her standards must be pretty high. But I never figured Yamato would have reached them.'  
  
The bartender raised an eyebrow. 'Yamato, huh? I think I know that kid.'  
  
Taichi's head shot up. 'You, you what!?!?'  
  
The bartender simply nodded. 'Well, the kid usually preformed here on Saturdays. Actually, he was here the day he dissapeired. He was the lead singer, right?'  
  
Taichi nodded frantically. 'You wouldn't happen to know where he went by any chance, now would you?'  
  
The bartender shook his head. 'No clue. The kid was always real quiet. Always keeps things to himself.'  
  
Taichi sweatdroped and sighed. 'Tell me about it.'  
  
The bartender eyed Taichi suspiciously. 'Hey, come to think of it, I know you too, don't I? Used to be part of that soccer team, what was it, the Terrace View Nova's?'  
  
Taichi scratched the back of his head. 'Yeah, keyword being "used to be".'  
  
'Yeah! And you got kicked out for using some super-shot that always went through the net? I hear it broke some kids whole arm and it only touched his fingers!'  
  
Taichi sighed and place his head between his arms. 'Yeah, the media posted it in the newspapers and everything.'  
  
'I know!' The bartender said. 'Just for breaking a kids arm, though? I thought that happened all the time!'  
  
Taichi shook his head. 'I didn't break the arm.'  
  
The bartender looked at Taichi puzzled. 'Ok, then what DID you do?'  
  
Taichi was silent for a moment as the bartender looked anxiously for an answer.  
  
'Come on man. I hear about 50 sob stories from guys the whole day. Yours can't be different. So what'd you do?'  
  
He heard a sigh from beneath the folded arms. 'I severed the whole arm. Blew the fingers clean off. The poor guy has to now go through life with his pinky toe as a replacement for his pinky finger, and God knows what he's using as that index finger. I just know that the index and pinky were too damaged to re-attach.'  
  
The bartenders look went from curious to blank. 'That must have bin one hell of a shot! What did you do to pull that off? Steroids? '  
  
Taichi didn't reveal his face from his arms, but he shook his head from beneath them. 'No drugs. I've just bin working on that shot since I was 3. And that's nothing compared to my new shot. I've managed to nearly put a hole in a concrete wall and it's not even finished yet.'  
  
The bartender's blank face went to a confused look that wondered if Taichi was a Sadist. 'Um, exactly why are you focusing on the brutality of soccer?'  
  
Taichi placed his head up from his coffin under his arms and looked at the bartender with weary eyes. 'It's not really for soccer. I mean, after spending nearly a year in digiworld, and all, you eventually get an idea for a way to defend yourself in case you can't find Agumon again.'  
  
The bartender's confused look went from wondering whether Taichi was a sadist to doubting his sanity completely.  
  
Taichi shook his head. Of course, he thought, he'd have to use the same excuse he always used.  
  
'Digiworld was a Cuban resort in Zimbabwe, and Agumon was the Zarcinian tour guide.'  
  
The bartender nodded in understandment. But in truth, Taichi knew he didn't have a clue what he just said. Nether did Taichi. He didn't even know if Zarcinian was an actually culture, and there was no way in hell Zimbabwe was in Cuba. Fortunately, this guy seemed to have the IQ of cheese.  
  
'I understand where you're coming from, kid.' The bartender said. 'I've seen guys coming into this bar with bruises, broken bones and stab wounds. It's a dangerous world out there. Even in Zimbabwe.'  
  
Taichi raised an eyebrow. 'Sure it is. So, can I have a drink now?'  
  
'Like hell you can. Didn't you hear what I just said?'  
  
'Yeah yeah. Dangerous world. Now pass the Jack Daniel's!'  
  
'Drinking is dangerous, too! Now step off!'  
  
'Oh for God's sake! I'm old enough to drive! I've got I.D. and a car outside to prove it!'  
  
'There you go! Your cars outside! Your not drinking and driving in my bar!'  
  
'Ha! Some company you are! Maybe you'd prefer it if I went and screwed your hot ex-wife in Chicago?'  
  
'That's it! I don't care if you're 8 years younger then me! I'm gonna beat you.'  
  
'Oh yeah. You're a 5'1 fighting machine are you?'  
  
'Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Kick a soccer ball at me?'  
  
'Don't give me any idea's.'  
  
  
  
'Jyou?'  
  
The constant raining rolled incessantly on Jyou's face. His blue business suit was soaked, muddy and torn. His glasses were broken in two. His face not only showed bruises and minor cuts, but his complete exhaustion. He stood there, cooped up in the tiny telephone booth, trying to hear the phone over the constant pounding of rain outside.  
  
'Yeah, it's me. Hey Mimi.'  
  
'God, Jyou!' Her voice came out, high pitched and scared. Even over the static and pounding, her voice still could be heard like a foghorn. 'What happened to you!'  
  
Jyou's eyebrow rose in suspicion. How does she know his condition?  
  
'Um, excuse me?'  
  
'I've tried to phone you on your cell, but you would pick it up! Where were you?'  
  
Jyou laughed lightly, almost feeling stupid for his insane suspicion.  
  
'Um, the batteries (got crushed) went dead.'  
  
'Oh. Well, I came to tell you something.'  
  
'Which would be?'  
  
He heard her laugh in the background.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'I lied! My flight wasn't really canceled!'  
  
Jyou's eyes widened in horror.  
  
'What.. Did.. You.. Say?'  
  
'I was kidding when I said my flight was cancelled! I was just getting bored and decided to play a joke on you! So, are you surprised?'  
  
Jyou shook his head. This was the worst possible time she could have come to the city. If what Kobusho-sama said was true, then she was walking right into a blood bath.  
  
'Believe me, Mimi, if I woke up with my head sown to the carpet, I wouldn't be more surprised then I am right now.'  
  
'Great! I'll be at the airport in an hour! See you then!'  
  
An hour!? This is even worse then he thought. She was going to be walking into the greatest threat the cities ever faced in an hour, plus, he had nothing to wear.  
  
'An hour? But, Mimi.!'  
  
'What?'  
  
Jyou was silent. It was too late now. Even a vampire can't stop a plane.  
  
'.Nothing. Sorry. I'll pick you up then.'  
  
'Jyou?' Her voice tone had changed dramatically to soft and innocent from loud and busty.  
  
Jyou said nothing. He just wanted her to hang up. Maybe if he just stayed quiet.  
  
'Are you OK?'  
  
Damn, she called his bluff.  
  
'Yeah. I'm okay. Why?'  
  
'You sound.sad. Is it about me?'  
  
Yes  
  
'No. No, of course not. Just a little tiered.'  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry. I could just take a cab to the hotel, if it's better.'  
  
Great. That's the last thing he wanted her to do. Wander off into the streets alone.  
  
'Please! What kind of gentleman would I be then?'  
  
He heard her giggle over the phone. 'Your such a geek!'  
  
'EXCUSE me?'  
  
'Hehehehe! I mean, nothing! I'll see you their, hot stuff!'  
  
'Hot stuff? Say wha.' but the phone went dead before he could finish.  
  
Jyou hung up the receiver. This wasn't good. They had only a few days before the dark ceremony began. The heavy hitters wouldn't be here for another two days, and they had no idea what the sacrifice would be. But now he'd have to get Mimi involved in this. He wanted to keep her as far from this as possible, but now it looks as if he has no choice. With her hear, it would make at least make 6 of them.  
  
So as much as he wanted to avoid this, it looks as if the 8 Hellions would have to be revived again.  
  
Well, great going Taichi looks like you pissed everyone off today. Not only did Sora slap you, but now you just got punched by the bouncer. Brilliant move.  
  
Well, not much to do now but just drive home. Which you should have done in the first place. Then you could have avoided this whole business with vampires, Sora, illegal drinking and the parking ticket. Maybe you can wake up and this will all be a bad dream.  
  
WHOMP!  
  
What the hell was that? Sound like something just landed on my roof. What the hell is wrong with this weather??!?  
  
Now some kinda screeching noise? I thought a changed the damn oil a day ago?  
  
Then I see them peering out. Two big claws poking out the sides of the roof. They look the same size as bear claws, only these are black. They grip themselves to the roof, and the screeching noise gets worse. But now I know what it means this time. But it's too late.  
  
The roof rips open, shrapnel and glass flying across the car. The rain comes in like a waterfall, and all I can see through the darkness and the rain, is a big, black shadow, holding what used to be my roof in the air.  
  
I feel my heart beat like a freight train. I know this shadow. It's different, but I've seen it somewhere. And just knowing this makes my fear even more intense. Everything else from my mind is blocked off. I can't move, scream, or even breathe. All I can feel is this fear, and this intense feeling of Déjà vu.  
  
Then I crash.  
  
I never saw it coming. With my focus on whatever that thing was, I could have never seen the parked car in front of me. I didn't even know I was going 94 Mph. I hit with a thud. The other car goes crashing into another. I feel myself getting rocketed forward, right into the remaining, pointed shards. But just before my face connects with what I think is to be my last sight, I'm suddenly punted up a foot higher, like something just lifted me. Everything's spinning too much to see where I'm going to land, so I shield myself with my arms, flex my muscles, and wait for the impact.  
  
When I hit, it's a lot softer then I expected. But when I open my eyes, I realize I landed in garbage. I didn't fly that far. Maybe 20 feet. I can still see my car, but theirs this feint, red color emitting from the hood. I squint my eyes, trying to see what it could be.  
  
Then I realize what it is. Fire.  
  
'HOLY SHI..!' where all I could get out before my voice drowned into the explosion. And it wasn't just my car. There were 4 more cars where I crashed. Each went off in a chain reaction with mine. I covered my ears while the ground shook beneath me. Tiers, doors, and torso's of the cars flew everywhere, leaving only charred, baked, flaming bodies lying in the middle of the street.  
  
My ears still shook, but at least I was alive. But in the middle of the flaming wreckage, a pair of red dots stood out among the fire. Maybe it was just because I was dizzy from the landing, but, as my vision was getting clearer, so was the figure. Finally, the details came through. Messy blond hair. 6'0. Every little detail of the figure perfectly matched that of one, certain person who I know so well. His crimson eyes were blinding. His black claws matched the one that ripped my hood off. And now I could tell that possibly one of my newest fears were a reality.  
  
I was attacked by a vampire.  
  
And that vampire was Yamato Ishida.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Err, so maybe that wasn't all that worth the wait. But this time I'll get right on the next one. I'll finish it by the end of winter vacation. ^_^) 


End file.
